Pokemorphs #12: the antidote
by White Rain 77
Summary: Bounce thinks he's found an antidote to defeat the weederpies...


--------------------------- Pokémorphs #12: The Antidote ---------------------------  
  
Quote:  
The Pokémorphs may have a secret weapon...  
  
Plot:  
Cerulean Labs have captured a Weederpie-infested Scyther, and are studying it. The Weederpies can't let the Cerulean Labs spread news of a parasitic Pokémon around the world, so they'll do whatever it takes to stop them...  
  
Chapters:  
12.  
  
  
If you need to scroll right to read the story, try clicking "Edit" and then "Word Wrap".  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I yelled.   
  
Michael said.   
  
I begged the Pokémon on TV.   
  
I'm Blitz-Kric-Nam, but you can call me Blitz! I was watching Great Pokéfights. The two Pokémon fighting right now were Primeape and Mr. Mime. Michael was cheering for Primeape, for obvious reasons. I was cheering for Mr. Mime, because he looks cool!   
  
We were all sitting there in Boris' apartment. We do this every week. We all sit down together and watch Great Pokéfights.   
  
Mr. Mime was getting beaten quite badly so far, but that didn't stop me from cheering for it.   
  
The Pokémon I was yelling at was Primeape.   
  
Mr. Mime used Confusion, and Primeape was hurt quite badly.   
  
I boasted.   
  
The Primeape retaliated with a Karate Chop.   
  
WHAM!   
  
Mr. Mime was down! And he was trying to get back up.   
  
I yelled.   
  
Mr. Mime gave up and collapsed.   
  
I yelled.   
  
Michael said.   
  
The funny human with fur around his mouth appeared. "Well folks, that was our last battle for tonight! Using just strategy, Fighting Frank managed to defeat Psychic Sam! Of course, Psychic Sam's Kadabra and Hypno were not in the battle, as they're injured."   
  
"Psychic Sam would have won easily if his Hypno was in the fight," Rachel commented.   
  
Michael asked.   
  
"Join us next week on Great Pokéfights!" the funny man said. Then words and things scrolled by. Lisa said they were called credits. I love credits! I sat right up in front of the TV and watched the credits until I got dizzy.   
  
"Hypno would beat Primeape without even trying," Rachel said.   
  
Michael insisted.   
  
"He would have fainted before he can Double Team," Rachel pointed out.   
  
Michael argued.   
  
"Yes he would," Rachel argued back.   
  
At this point, I fell over from being too dizzy.   
  
Bounce jumped off the couch and landed next to me.   
  
I asked dizzily.   
  
  
  
I argued.   
  
"Just the news," Boris answered.   
  
  
  
I slowly got up. Very slowly. I love doing that. It annoys Bounce. I heard Thomas chuckling.   
  
By the time I had gotten up, the news had started.   
  
"Welcome to the Channel 24 news," the newsgirl said. "Tonight, we have some interesting stories for you, including the amazing discovery of a new parasitic Pokémon."   
  
"What did she say?!" Boris yelped.   
  
"Parasitic Pokémon?" Thomas wondered. "You think they mean...?"   
  
"Let's just watch," Lisa said hurriedly. "She could have meant a new evolution of Parasect."   
  
We stared at the TV.   
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Scientists from the Cerulean Labs caught a Scyther earlier in the week. After scans were performed, it was discovered that another Pokémon is living inside it," the newsgirl continued. "This second Pokémon at first appeared to be a Caterpie, but then was thought to be a Weedle. Now, more thorough scans reveal it to be neither. Some scientists theorize that it is a hybrid of the two, while other scientists believe it is a whole new Pokémon. More news as it develops."   
  
Michael said.   
  
"Could they really have captured a Weederpie?" Rachel wondered.   
  
Bounce asked.   
  
Michael said dryly.   
  
Bounce looked startled.   
  
I laughed.   
  
"They could do something like that," Lisa said. "But it's probably unlikely."   
  
Michael asked. I think they could probably sink to new lows.   
  
Lisa looked sad. So did Rachel. Boris looked worried. Thomas looked confused.   
  
"Why do you think they would do that?" Thomas asked.   
  
Boris tapped him on the shoulder. "Not a good question, dude."   
  
"The Cerulean Labs is where Michael... well... lost something very important," Lisa said.   
  
"Something important?" Thomas repeated. He thought for a moment. "Oh."   
  
Cerulean Labs is where Michael was trapped in morph. Those stupid humans shot him with an... um, something. It knocked him out while he was in Mankey morph, and when he came to, he had passed the two-hour time limit.   
  
Thomas didn't remember because he wasn't a Pokémorph back then.   
  
There's lots of morphing rules. Like how you can't go from one morph to another. Or how you can't acquire someone else's morph. Or how you can't acquire anything while you're in morph. It would be cool if those rules weren't true, though!   
  
"Let's stop talking about that," Rachel said. "It's making Michael feel uncomfortable. See?"   
  
Michael had turned away.   
  
"Sorry Michael," Thomas said quietly.   
  
Michael answered.   
  
All this sad stuff was making me uncomfortable.   
  
I asked.   
  
"I could try and hack into their computers to see what they know," Thomas said. "Maybe."   
  
Lisa smiled. "Okay. Should we fly there now?" she asked everyone.   
  
"No, what I meant was that I can hack them from here," Thomas said. "I just need the Internet."   
  
"Cool," Boris said. He walked over to his computer, which was showing pretty shapes. He moved the mouse and the shapes disappeared.   
  
I cried.   
  
"Blitz, it's just a screensaver," Boris said.   
  
I protested.   
  
Boris connected to the "Internet," and Thomas sat down and started typing stuff. I still don't know what the Internet is. I've seen Boris "surfing the Internet" a few times, and all it seems to be is a time when the computer itself talks to you using something called "ICQ". I tried talking to the computer once, but it said some very nasty things to me. I haven't gone near it since.   
  
I told the computer.   
  
Everyone in the room stared at me as if I was insane, then turned back to the computer.   
  
I asked everyone.   
  
"I've done it!" Thomas said. "I've written a program so you can't be traced, Boris. Now to hack into the Cerulean Labs."   
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
After a while of typing, Thomas announced that he had broken into Cerulean Labs' computers.   
  
I laughed.   
  
Bounce queried.   
  
I answered.   
  
"Hmmm, it says that they discovered a strange fluid in the Scyther's blood that shouldn't be there," Lisa muttered. "It appears to hold special nutrients that allow the parasite to stay in the host."   
  
I cried.   
  
They ignored me.   
  
"Huh, the last thing it says is 'Project A will commence,'" Lisa continued.   
  
"Project A?" Boris repeated.   
  
Thomas typed a bit more.   
  
"Here we go," he said, reading. "Project A: the Cerulean Labs' code of undoing the strange." He fell silent, but I could tell from his expression he was still reading. The other Pokémorphs read over his shoulder.   
  
"Whoa," Boris cried, stepping back.   
  
I asked.   
  
"Project A is what Cerulean Labs always does whenever they find something weird," Rachel translated. "They... find a solution. An antidote."   
  
"A cure," Boris said. "A cure for Draks."   
  
Bounce repeated.   
  
"You know, if the Weederpies find out about this antidote, you know what they'll do," Thomas said.   
  
"They'll trash the place," Boris said. "Well actually, they're probably going to attack it anyway because of that Weederpie."   
  
"Hold on, they haven't found an antidote," Lisa said. "They're still working on it. But I think we should go there and check the place out."   
  
"I agree," Rachel said.   
  
"So do I," Thomas said.   
  
"Same here," Boris said. "A cure for Draks? Cool!"   
  
I agree, Bounce said.   
  
I cried. I ran over to the window and tried to open it.   
  
"Hold on, Blitz," Lisa laughed. "Not today. Tomorrow."   
  
I moaned, sitting down.   
  
And then we realized there was one person who had not agreed to go. Michael.   
  
"Michael?" Rachel asked.   
  
Michael said.   
  
I pleaded.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Focus on Spearow, focus on Spearow, focus on Spearow, I told myself. Woohoo! Wings!   
  
I flapped my still-growing wings, trying to fly. I floated about a foot off the ground, then fell onto my butt.   
  
It was the next day. We were all outside The Mew Cave. That's the name of the cave my brother and I live in. Crummy name, huh? It should be called South Mew. That sounds much cooler!   
  
I started saying as I tried to get off the ground with my not-fully-formed wings.   
  
Bounce suggested.   
  
  
  
Bounce sighed quite loudly using his mouth.   
  
Thomas, Lisa, Boris, and Rachel were all morphing bird Pokémon too. Thomas was morphing into a Spearow, while Rachel, Lisa, and Boris were using their Pidgey morphs.   
  
Bounce was morphing into a Spearow.   
  
Michael, if he was there, would have been changing into a Spearow. But he was off somewhere, I don't know where. He hadn't changed his mind about wanting to come.   
  
Earlier, we had captured a wild Rattata, and everyone had acquired it, even Michael. We needed a "basic spying morph," as Lisa called it. Bounce didn't acquire it because he already had a Rattata morph. After we all acquired the Rattata, Michael wished us good luck, and ran off.   
  
I felt my tail begin to shrivel away, but I somehow told it to stop. I told my arms to finish changing into wings. And they did. I stopped the morph.   
  
I yelled.   
  
I was a Mew with Spearow wings. I flapped my wings again and managed to float a few feet off the ground. I landed.   
  
Bounce asked, sounding stunned.   
  
I just flapped my wings!   
  
Bounce said.   
  
  
  
Rachel said.   
  
Thomas agreed.   
  
I cried happily.   
  
I let the rest of my body morph into Spearow, and then, when everyone was morphed, we took off. The air instantly picked me up and threw me higher. Higher! Higher!   
  
I love flying. I do it a lot. It's cool!   
  
Together, we flew towards the Cerulean Labs. They're called Cerulean Labs because this is Cerulean City.   
  
I looked around for any sign of Michael. I couldn't see him. He definitely wasn't coming.   
  
Lisa said.   
  
We reached Cerulean Labs. The place where some of us had been captured. The place where Michael spent his last few moments as a human. The place where a Weederpie-controlled Scyther was being held captive.   
  
All these facts seemed to come together in my mind, and every desire to act "hysterical" was washed away. This was a time to be serious.   
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Lisa said.   
  
We had landed outside the Labs, in an alley. We quickly started morphing into Rattatas.   
  
Large fangs grew out of my mouth, and my tail shrunk greatly. I felt my very short, white fur become longer, and it turned purple.   
  
"Hah! Told you it would be easy!"   
  
I froze. A human voice! Not any of my friends.   
  
We all listened.   
  
Two humans quickly ran into the alley.   
  
"Easy? I think the cops are after us!" one of the humans said.   
  
I saw that one of the humans was carrying a large bag. Some pieces of paper spilled out and onto the ground. The humans didn't seem to care.   
  
"The cops? They won't find us," the other human said. "Not if we escape using that secret doorway the boss showed us. Now look at all this money! Isn't it cool? Robbing banks is so much fun!"   
  
Bounce asked privately.   
  
Lisa said.   
  
  
  
Boris asked.   
  
I asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
Boris explained.   
  
  
  
We stopped talking, because the humans had noticed us.   
  
"Um, what the heck are those things?" one human asked, pointing at our still-morphing bodies.   
  
"They look like mutants of some kind!" the other human yelped.   
  
We froze. We stared at them. They stared at us. I heard some kind of siren, but the humans looked too shocked by us to notice.   
  
Boris said.   
  
"Quick, get your gun out again," one human said to the other.   
  
Okay, I know what guns are.   
  
"Rrrrraaaaattata!" I leaped at the humans. Boris followed me.   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" they screamed. They turned and ran out of the alley. Some humans dressed in blue surrounded them.   
  
"There you are!" a human woman said. "The infamous bank robbers. We've got you now!"   
  
The humans were still stunned by us.   
  
"Off-off-officer Jen-jenny!" one stammered. "There's m-m-m-m..."   
  
"Monsters!" the other yelled. "We were attacked by monsters! Hideous freaks of nature!"   
  
"Yeah sure, that's what they all say," the human woman named 'Officer Jenny' dismissed. "Take them away!"   
  
The other blue-clothed humans dragged them out of sight.   
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
We waited for the humans in blue to leave, and then we ran out of the alley and headed towards the front doors of the Cerulean Labs. And ran past them.   
  
I stared at the doors as we passed. I had the urge to try and open them by headbutting them, but I knew that it was just a silly idea. I had to be as serious as I could right now. I had to remember what happened here, for Michael.   
  
We reached the big wall of wire known as the "fence." We started digging under it. It took a long time, but we made it. We squeezed under the fence, and beyond it was an entrance to the building. Parked in front of the entrance was a human vehicle. Humans were carrying boxes from the vehicle into the building through the entrance.   
  
We quickly ran into the building when the humans weren't looking, and then started running down a corridor. As we ran through the boring and undecorated corridor, we realized there were a lot of rooms to explore.   
  
Lisa said. She pointed with a paw.   
  
So we split up. Thomas, Lisa, and I ran through our doorway and found ourselves in a large room with many humans in it. They were all mixing up chemicals and writing results. I stared, fascinated, as a human poured a pink liquid into a container filled with blue liquid. The two liquids mixed and became yellow.   
  
I said.   
  
Thomas told me.   
  
We followed Lisa and hid behind a... something. Maybe it was a table. I dunno.   
  
Suddenly, a woman ran into the room. "Doctor Gundart!" she said. "The test results are back!"   
  
A man followed her down the corridor.   
  
Lisa said.   
  
Thomas agreed.   
  
We were making sure that we were talking in private thought-speech.   
  
Lisa asked.   
  
As we walked down the hallway, following the two humans, we heard their answer.   
  
Boris said.   
  
Rachel sighed.   
  
I cried.   
  
Bounce said.   
  
I cried.   
  
Bounce replied, sounding horrified.   
  
There was silence for a few seconds.   
  
Bounce asked.   
  
I cried.   
  
Boris said.   
  
Finally, the two humans ahead of us turned and went into another room.   
  
We followed them. And stopped dead in our tracks.   
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Scientists were crowding around a cage in the middle of the room. Inside was an unconscious Scyther.   
  
"The test results say that the parasite is part-Caterpie and part-Weedle!" a human announced. "It is a hybrid."   
  
"But what is it doing in the brain of a Scyther?" another human wondered.   
  
"How'd those Rattatas get in here?" a third human asked. He pointed at us.   
  
"They must have escaped from the Cage Room!" another human said.   
  
Thomas said.   
  
Lisa cried.   
  
We turned to run. But as I started running, I found that I was running on thin-air. A human had picked me up.   
  
I tried to bite the man's hand, but I couldn't reach. I saw that Lisa and Thomas had been picked up by humans, too.   
  
"Quickly! Get the numbifier cream!" the man holding me said.   
  
I struggled and struggled, but couldn't escape. A human came over with a container in his hand. He quickly put on gloves, and then dipped his hand in the container. He took his hand out, and it was covered with some kind of cream.   
  
Then, he stepped towards me.   
  
No! What was he going to do? Make me eat it?   
  
He wiped it on my legs, and then did the same to Lisa and Thomas.   
  
I cried in thought-speak, but I made sure the humans couldn't hear me.   
  
And then... then my legs started tingling. And they started feeling weird. Like they weren't my legs. Suddenly, I realized I couldn't move them. It was as if they just didn't want to listen to me, so they decided to take a nap.   
  
I cried to Lisa and Thomas.   
  
Lisa said sadly.   
  
Thomas said.   
  
"We'll take them back to the cages now," the human holding me said. And then the three humans carried us away down the corridor.   
  
I started struggling again, but it was no use. The only parts of my body I could move were my tail and head.   
  
Lisa said.   
  
Thomas said.   
  
Lisa said.   
  
Thomas replied.   
  
Then, the humans turned and entered a room. The room was dark, but my Rattata eyes let me see quite well. There were cages everywhere, and Rattatas were in each.   
  
"Let's put them in this one," one of the humans said. He opened the door of the cage, and we were shoved inside. The humans closed the door of the cage, then walked off.   
  
Lisa called.   
  
Boris sighed.   
  
Thomas said.   
  
Rachel queried.   
  
I answered.   
  
I think I remember seeing that room, Bounce said.   
  
Boris asked.   
  
  
  
And then we waited.   
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Boris asked.   
  
I answered.   
  
  
  
Thomas said.   
  
One of the Rattatas leaped up onto the table our cage was on. He nudged the wall of our cage with his nose. the Rattata - Boris - asked.   
  
I said.   
  
Boris walked over to the door and inspected it.   
  
Lisa said.   
  
Boris jumped off the table. We couldn't see any of them, but they must have been demorphing. Suddenly, we saw Rachel and Boris as they grew and grew.   
  
Morphing takes a couple of minutes most of the time, but when you're morphing, it seems like it only takes a few seconds. Sometimes. Other times, it can feel like it takes forever!   
  
Rachel reached over with a fully-demorphed hand and lifted the door to the cage easily.   
  
Lisa said.   
  
Rachel reached into the cage and picked me up. She took me out of the cage, then put me on the ground so I could demorph. Boris took Lisa and Thomas out of the cage. Then they started demorphing. I did, too.   
  
I focused on me, the real me, who is a lot cuter than this Rattata morph. What's "cute" anyway? I don't know, but Michael says that "he's cute" all the time, so if he can be cute, why can't I?   
  
Anyway, my whole body tickled as my Rattata fur became Mew fur, and my Rattata tail became a Mew tail. As I demorphed, my legs started becoming less and less numb. I realized I could stand on two legs now, so I did.   
  
Suddenly, I noticed that there were a lot of people running past. They couldn't see us because of the darkness in this room, luckily.   
  
Bounce wondered.   
  
We waited and listened to the panicked human voices.   
  
"What on Earth?!"   
  
"Quick, get the numbifier cream!"   
  
"Forget the numbifier cream, get some tranquilizer guns!"   
  
"Someone call the police!"   
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!! I hate bugs!"   
  
"Battle morphs," Lisa whispered. "This sounds like trouble."   
  
My battle morph is a Nidorina. Not the coolest Pokémon, but it's okay in battles. So I focused on it.   
  
I fell down to all fours again, and my ears suddenly sprouted out, improving my sense of hearing. My arms became longer and I grew claws, while a few spikes appeared on my back. My tail became short and thick, and finally, the morph was finished.   
  
We were all in our battle morphs. Lisa was a Pikachu, Boris was an Ivysaur, Thomas was a Wartortle, Rachel was a Charmeleon, Bounce was a Nidorino, and I was a Nidorina.   
  
  
  
I jumped about fifty feet in the air from surprise. Okay, so it wasn't fifty, but it was still a lot.   
  
I cried.   
  
  
  
Rachel said.   
  
I saw the Scythers flying towards the city, so I morphed to Spearow and followed them. There's something weird about them, too. They're wearing some kind of red ribbon around their necks.   
  
Boris asked.   
  
Bounce said. He sounded worried.   
  
Michael answered.   
  
Bounce said.   
  
Michael said.   
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Humans still ran past the doorway, screaming things like:   
  
"This must have something to do with the Scyther we captured!"   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
And, "Hurry up and call the police!"   
  
Michael said.   
  
Rachel said.   
  
  
  
Lisa interrupted their little argument.   
  
We charged out of the room and into the hallway. We turned towards the source of the screams, and ran!   
  
I tried to joke. But no one answered. Instead, we all charged.   
  
And then we were there.   
  
"SSSSAAAAUUUURRRR!!!!" Boris cried, leaping over all of us and tackling the first Scyther he saw.   
  
It was total mayhem! The Scythers were fighting their way through the building, leaving a trail of destruction behind them.   
  
And these Scythers were good. Oh man, were they good. Their claws were nothing but blurs as they destroyed... well, everything!   
  
The red ribbons around their necks caught my eye as I charged at one. I leaped, and the Scyther was startled. I hit it square in the chest. It stepped backwards, hurt. But then its expression changed to one of fury.   
  
Uh oh.   
  
"SCY!" The Scyther charged at me! Its claw was too fast for my eyes to follow. Suddenly, I had a large gash in my side.   
  
I cried in thought-speech.   
  
The pain was the worst I've ever felt. And I've been in plenty of fights. I've even been thrown around by Parasecter One's psychic powers. But this HURT!   
  
My Nidorina brain told me to attack, so I did. I leapt forwards and sunk my teeth into...   
  
Thin air. The Scyther was too fast!   
  
I spun around and tried again, and this time, I got it. I bit the Scyther and injected my poison. The Scyther pulled back, looking like it was in serious pain. But then it just started at me with anger. And it charged. Its claw was held high, ready to slice me open. Ready to finish me off.   
  
Its claw was so sharp that it sparkled at the tip. The edge was so thin, I couldn't even see exactly where it ended.   
  
And then the Scyther reached me. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to bring its claw down.   
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Nothing happened. I opened my eyes.   
  
  
  
I was surrounded by three Scythers! They formed a tight circle around me. They all had the same smug, powerful look on their face.   
  
I was a goner.   
  
They all lifted a claw. At exactly the same time. And then something weird happened.   
  
Lisa cried as the Scyther she was fighting sent her flying through the air. She was going to hit one of the Scythers surrounding me!   
  
She hit it... and went right through! The Scyther disappeared. Now there were two Scythers surrounding me, not three.   
  
I quickly glanced around the room. I didn't see five Scythers. I saw a lot more than five.   
  
Bounce cried.   
  
Boris asked.   
  
  
  
Boris sighed.   
  
Thomas asked.   
  
Bounce replied.   
  
Boris cried. I saw him extend his vines and whip at Scythers. Sometimes he would hit a real one, but most of the time, he hit illusions, destroying them.   
  
Suddenly, a blue, snakelike figure joined the battle. Michael! He was in his Dratini morph.   
  
Rachel said.   
  
Michael laughed.   
  
Lisa climbed to her feet. She looked pained, but determined.   
  
"CHHUUUU!!!!!" she screamed, letting out a blast of electricity.   
  
The shock hit the two Scythers who were surrounding me. One disappeared. It was an illusion. The other was zapped, but then became furious. It turned on Lisa.   
  
I slowly walked behind it. Then, I leapt towards it, intending to give it a Poison Sting.   
  
It somehow knew I was behind it, though. It leaped out of the way, and I almost accidentally hit Lisa instead.   
  
Boris cried.   
  
A Scyther - a real one - had grabbed his vines in its mouth. It buzzed its wings and flew away from Boris until his vines were stretched as far as possible.   
  
SLASH!   
  
Another Scyther ran right in front of Boris and cut his vines. And I mean cut. As in, the rest of Boris' vines were now laying limp on the floor, and Boris only had about a foot or so of vine left.   
  
Boris staggered in pain.   
  
Rachel was hitting Scythers with balls of flame, but they were getting smaller and smaller, and so was Rachel's tail flame.   
  
Thomas was spitting water, but the jets of water were getting weaker and weaker.   
  
Lisa was running out of electricity, and Bounce and I were in pretty bad shape.   
  
Everyone was cut and bleeding and tired. Even Michael, who had only just joined the battle, was tired.   
  
Lisa cried.   
  
We grouped together, then slowly walked backwards down the corridor.   
  
The five Scythers didn't look tired. They followed us.   
  
We formed a sort of defense line. Boris, Michael, Bounce, and I were in front, scratching and hitting and biting the Scythers. Rachel, Thomas, and Lisa were behind us, shooting fire, water, and electricity over our shoulders.   
  
The scientists had all disappeared from sight. I think they were hiding.   
  
We kept backing away, hoping the Scythers would wear themselves out.   
  
But they didn't. They didn't look even slightly tired.   
  
And then I realized how far we had backed up. Because on our left was the room with the captured Scyther in it.   
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"Doctor!" a human cried. He pointed at us. But the human he was speaking to wasn't interested.   
  
"Not now," he said. "Look! I'm almost there... I think the enzymes are correct this time! I think we've done it!"   
  
Thomas wondered.   
  
Boris cried.   
  
Lisa cried.   
  
We jumped into the doorway, stopping the Scythers from entering. But they simply started flying.   
  
Bounce and I didn't have any long-range attacks, so we couldn't do anything. However, Rachel could spit fire, Lisa could let out electricity, Boris could fire off Leech Seeds (which sapped health), Thomas could shoot water, and Michael could paralyze with his Thunder Wave.   
  
For now, they were stopping them from entering the room.   
  
"My god!" a scientist cried.   
  
"Quickly, let's test this out," said the human who had spoken before. "I think this one might be correct. Wake it up!"   
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" a human woman asked.   
  
"How else are we going the test it?"   
  
"Good point." She reached through the bars of the cage and injected something into the Scyther's neck. Its eyes flew open. It jumped to its feet and looked around for a way to escape. Not finding any, it turned around and saw its comrades trying to get in the room. I saw hope shine in its eyes.   
  
And then the humans injected a strange yellow chemical into its neck. The Scyther jerked in surprise.   
  
I said.   
  
The Scyther turned, swinging a claw, trying to hit the human whose hand was through the bars of the cage. But the human had been quick. He was safe.   
  
The Scyther roared in frustration, then suddenly started to look dizzy. It tilted from side to side, then fell backwards. It lay there, and then, something started to come out of its ear.   
  
A Weederpie! Weederpies have Weedle heads, Caterpie eyes, a Caterpie body, and Weedle stingers on their head and tail. It stopped and looked around. Then it quickly slithered back into the Scyther's head. After about ten seconds, the Weederpie fell out again.   
  
Bounce cried.   
  
Now the five Scythers were really determined. And my friends... well, they just about collapsed from exhaustion. The Scyther team swarmed in the room. My friends could no longer hold them off.   
  
A man held up a glass tube filled the yellow stuff.   
  
"We did it!" he cried. "Quickly, put this in storage!" He gave the tube to the woman.   
  
"Get those Scythers out of here!" another scientist yelled.   
  
Rachel, Boris, Lisa, Michael, and Thomas were lying on the floor, exhausted.   
  
I charged towards the Scythers, hoping they would fly low enough for me to hit them. One was right in front of me. I could hit it! I leaped, but the Scyther flew up out of my reach.   
  
I cried in frustration. The Scyther turned to look at me. It hovered there, staring at me.   
  
WHAM!   
  
One slammed into me from behind. I was sent cartwheeling. I was the first Nidorina in the world to cartwheel! Woohoo!   
  
WHAM!   
  
Another Scyther hit me, and I was sent sprawling.   
  
It suddenly occurred to me that we might lose.   
  
A human stepped in front of me. I looked up. The woman with the antidote!   
  
WHAM!   
  
A Scyther slammed into her, and she dropped the tube.   
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
NOOO!!! The antidote!   
  
I used the rest of my energy to jump up. I tried to catch it in my mouth.   
  
SLASH! SLASH!   
  
Faster than my eye could follow, a Scyther slashed the tube into three chunks. They hit the ground, and the antidote splattered everywhere.   
  
Boris cried.   
  
"Our research... gone!" the woman cried in horror.   
  
One of the Scythers turned on the woman.   
  
And then more humans ran into the room, carrying tranquilizer guns. I knew what they were because I had seen them the last time we were here.   
  
The Scythers knew they had to hurry.   
  
SLASH!   
  
A Scyther started slashing at the padlock to the cage the Scyther was in.   
  
CRACK!   
  
The padlock was destroyed. It fell off, and the cage swung wide open. The now-free Scyther looked confused. It glanced around the room. And then it stared down at the Weederpie that was trying to run off. It had been trying to fit through the bars, but now simply started running out the open door.   
  
The free Scyther suddenly became vicious. It lifted a claw, glared at the Weederpie, then brought its claw down.   
  
We had all been watching. All of us Pokémorphs. No one was saying anything, so I said the only thing that seemed appropriate:   
  
The five Scythers were shocked. Horrified. They had come to save a fellow Weederpie, and now it was dead, killed by its own host.   
  
The free Scyther roared, then buzzed off down the hallway.   
  
The five Weederpie-controlled Scythers buzzed off down the hall, too, leaving the scientists puzzled and us amazed.   
  
They were gone. The fighting was over.   
  
I think you all will agree with me when I say this, Lisa said.   
  
We ran off down the corridor. We went to the room we first fought the Scythers in. There was a small hole in the wall, which the Scythers must have used to come in. We used it to leave.   
  
We all did a quick demorph, shedding our exhaustion, and then changed into our flying morphs.   
  
As we took off, we saw the free Scyther in the distance, flying through the sky and following its instincts' command: survive. And that meant not to hang out around here.   
  
We saw the five Scythers flying away in a different direction. They hadn't saved their comrade, but I suppose they had still completed their mission, because now the Cerulean Labs no longer had a captured Weederpie.   
  
As we flew to our homes, we were kind of gloomy. An antidote... a secret weapon! Gone.   
  
But maybe the Labs had the recipe or whatever-it's-called stored in their computers. So maybe the antidote wasn't gone. Although it probably was.   
  
My brother has a saying: It never hurts to hope.   
  
Yeah, I know. It's a really weird saying. But it seemed to fit this occasion.   
  
I said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bounce said. I guess he didn't know what to say.   
  
Today wasn't too bad. After all, we killed Kenny!  
  
  
THE END!  
  
http://www.pokemorphs.com 


End file.
